


"Ask away. Within reason. "

by Musicteaandbooks



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Captivity, F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, awkward marriage crap, birthday challenge thingie, birthday fic, dog princess, lonely birthday, space brat, strange requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicteaandbooks/pseuds/Musicteaandbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jupiter falls, Balem regains control of both his planet and monarchy, keeping the girl Jupiter locked away. But today is special and she was once his beloved mother. So...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ask away. Within reason. "

If I’ve counted the days correctly, I'm nineteen today. It's a tiny number, compared to what Kalique or Titus or any entitled has lived. But all the same, one year ago I was free. Ish. One year ago, I had Caine. And Stinger. I had a family and a planet and people who loved me. 

One year ago, Balem killed all of them and locked me up. It's a nice prison. Lavish, but still a prison. I would give anything for my home in Chicago now, or the chance to scrub one of those toilets. I'd even like a dog. They've always been nice.

“Miss Jupiter? You are to come with me.”

Mr. Night stands in the doorway, and I guess that's why I was instructed to dress with care this morning. It hardly matters since servants are responsible for my entire appearance anyway, but it was a nice gesture. 

Sometimes, they let me out of my cage for entertainment, as when Caine was officially executed and I got a front row seat. The only thing that keeps me from crying is not feeling at all. 

We pass down corridors I hardly recognise, through double doors, a right and then a left. We end up standing in front of more double doors. These ones are massive though, and inlaid with gold. Fine carvings depict characters and stories in onyx. It's stunning work, but what lies beyond is too terrifying for this. 

“Come now. We mustn't keep him waiting.”

There's a deep boom that resonates in my chest, and the doors open slowly. A long walkway leads to a single golden throne. The wall behind it is pure glass, to show the alien world in disturbing reds and oranges and a dusky light. Darkness lies to the left and right. Pure evil stands at the window. His back is to me. 

“Jupiter...”

Terror. Primal fear. 

“Tell me, what will sway you now?”

Please let him not turn around. Please, please, please–

He turns around. Head held high, he looks down his nose at me through nearly closed eyes. I can see the devil dancing within him in those eyes. 

“Nothing will sway me. You– you killed everyone I love. Everyone I know. You don't deserve this. Or anything.”

The words are tired now. I'm saying them without feeling anything. All of my determination and courage have worn thin.   
“Hmm. The Earthen tradition is to celebrate the day of your birth. Happy birthday.”

“You let me out of my pretty cage to tell me that? Mr. Night, take me back.”

There's a slight shift. I can't pinpoint it, but the feeling of danger has suddenly escalated. My nerves are on point and one wrong move will kill me. Balem is on the verge of collapse or explosion, and Mr. Night is nowhere to be seen. I am truly dead now. What's a year’s delay to some insane maniac who has lived for 50,000 years?

"You should be pleased by my benevolence Mother. "

He still thinks of me as Seraphi. Still obsesses over her. I'm not sure if I'm more disturbed, or pleased at the knowledge of this possible weakness. But foremost, it's infuriating. 

"I am not your mother! And is this benevolence? You lock me away, harvest my planet, kill my family in front of me, and expect me to want to live?!"

“I gave you LIFE!! And you would FLING IT ASIDE FOR NOTHING?!?!”

In moments he shifts from whispering to screaming, and back again. This creature, this barely human thing, is unhinged.   
My expression must be showing, because he inhales deeply, stepping forward. 

“Mr. Night was to inform you that you will have one wish granted for your birthday.”

I'm about to open my mouth and demand my release, return of my position, when he stops me. 

“Within reason. Think carefully, because in order for my legislation on faster terraforming and harvesting to be passed, they require that I marry someone of equal rank, a show of devotion to the people. As the Recurrence of my mother, you will do. So... it's more of a birthday and a wedding present. Now GO!” 

I wish I had died. I wish I could.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo homies:)  
> Do please review or kudos or whatever. Express gratitude if you liked this, it's what keeps me writing and improving my skills or lack thereof.
> 
> Also, Fuckyeahjupiterascending, the tumblr blogger, was so kind as to edit this and give advice on it. Check out her blog it's pretty sweet.


End file.
